


Submit

by AllThingsMustDie



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsMustDie/pseuds/AllThingsMustDie
Summary: Staci Pratt finds himself in the care of Jacob Seed. In order to stay alive he has to make himself useful. Jacob has some ideas.Warning: contains rape, mob rape, and beastiality





	Submit

Staci Pratt held in the sob threatening to escape his lips. Tears silently streamed down his face as he was ripped open.

Jacob Seed, the eldest asshole, with his dog tags and his scars and his goddamn predatory eyes leaned over him. 

His breath on Staci's ear. His painting, like a dog in heat. Both hands tightly gripping Staci's hips as he thrusted into his prey.

Jacob biting into his neck as he came. Lapping up the blood that surfaced. One word whispered into the brand. 

"Mine."

\- - -

"He's just using you to make Deputy Rook angry. You're bait. Nothing special."

Venemous words spit out by a peggie as Staci took stock of the ammo and guns arriving at the Veterans Center. 

Not the first, never the last. Jealous cultists upset that Jacob's given him special treatment. 

He ignores it. Grits his teeth. Endures the glares and snide remarks. 

He knows. He knows Rook is out there. Prays they'll never come to the Whitetail Mountains. Prays they'll save Hudson and Whitehorse and get the fuck out of dodge because Staci was never worth the risk.

But he knows it's only a matter of time. Hudson would never abandon him. Rook, even in the 3 weeks they've worked together, would never abandon him. 

He wishes he were as strong and brave as they were. He wishes they weren't coming. 

\- - -

The second Staci thinks hes learned how to survive he's proven wrong. 

A male peggie gropes him by the wolf cages. Jacob isn't there, more important things, but nobody other than Jacob has ever touched Staci before. 

Staci doesnt know how to react. The cultists hissed something about how Jacob gave everyone permission to use Pratt however they want. 

Staci let's him. Because if he is telling the truth then fighting back would get Staci punished, right? And if he is lying then he'd be the one punished, not Staci. 

And they're caught. Of course they get caught. Jacob walks out to fetch Staci and sees it all. Pratt against a wall legs spread and filled with someone else.

The cultist man lied, and Staci pays for it. 

\- - -

"If you wanted to be everyone's bitch so bad you should of just said so," Jacob tells him. 

He has gathered every male cultist within the Veterans Center. 

One by one Staci is ripped apart. The first cultist takes him on his back. He fucks him like a rabbit. When hes done he fills Staci with his cum. 

The second cultist takes him on his knees and elbows. Face pressed into the hard cement floor. While he fucks Staci from behind a third cultist lifts up Pratt's head and makes use of his mouth.

Pratt loses count after 7.

Afterwards Jacob cleans him up with an out of character gentleness. 

Pratt is tucked into Jacob Seed's bed and its so much softer than the cot in his cell. Jacob's never fucked him in his own bed before and it seems like he still might not. 

Jacob looks like hes gonna let Staci succumb to the exhaustion and Staci is filled with a hopeful happiness.

"Tell me pup, are you mine? Or are you the packs bitch now?"

"I'm yours, Sir, please," Staci doesnt know what hes begging for. Sleep? Safety? Assurance that Jacob will never make this a repeat performance? 

Jacob just hums as he tucks a piece of Staci's hair behind his ear. Staci isn't able to stay concious.

\- - -

Staci sleeps for 3 days straight. Afterwards he notices a difference in how the peggies treat him. The glares remain but there are no more snide remarks or groping. 

Jacob takes him more often now. He takes him whenever he wants. In meetings, in the courtyard, in the cafeteria. Staci even shares his bed every night.

Staci sleeps in that bed now more than Jacob does.

\- - - 

"On your hands and knees." Jacob orders and Staci obeys. They are outside and surrounded by cages filled with Jacob's judges. 

Jacob opens one of the cages and a large white wolf walks out. 

He snaps his fingers and points at Pratt.

"Mount."

The judge doesnt hesitate. Every part of him screams to fight back but if he does he will be punished. Staci has done nothing to deserve a punishment, and so if this isn't a punishment then what will be? 

So he doesnt fight it.

The judge humps him unsuccessfully until he manages to hit his mark. It only takes a few thrusts then to force himself into the trembling man. 

The wolf fucks him for only a few minutes but it feels like forever to Staci. The canine forces a large knot into Pratt and it takes everything for him not to scream. 

They stay stuck together for an eternity until the wolf pulls out with a sickening pop.

Jacob pulls Staci into an embrace and mutters a "good boy" into his hair. 

Staci feels proud.

Staci wishes he were dead.

\- - -

Rook kills John Seed. Staci is happy to hear the news. Jacob isn't. He fucks Staci so angrily that night that Staci cant walk the next day. He continues to do so for the next few days. 

On the fourth night, Pratt gets fucked within an inch of his life. He doesnt see Jacob at all in the following two weeks. 

\- - -

Joseph Seed visits more often now. Him and Jacob talk in private in Jacob's office. He always regards Staci with a nod of his head and a "Deputy Pratt."

Sometimes he asks Staci how Jacob is treating him. He asks him how he has adjusted to his new life. Sometimes he enters into a whole spiel about whatever religious shit he thinks fits the situation.

Staci hates him so goddamn much. He tells him what Jacob would want him to. He calls him Father. He hates him. 

\- - -

Faith dies next. Another region Rook has liberated. Jacob is next and Staci is both scared and hopeful. 

Jacob isnt as upset about Faith's death as he was when John died. He changes Staci's routine. There's never a moment now when they aren't together. 

\- - - 

Rook gets captured and Staci loses all hope he had of ever being free.

"You shouldnt have come for me," he tell them because it's true. Because look at where it got them. 

Only you. And they're gone.

The Whitetail Miltia saves them, but Staci knows they'll just kill Rook. 

It's too late for both of them.

Which makes it even more shocking when they resurface, and even worse when they get caught a second time.

Jacob starves them this time. Feeds Rook a bowl of mystery meat. He makes a show of dominance. 

He makes Pratt shave him. Calls him that goddamn pet name "peaches" and finishes it off by fucking Pratt into the dirt next to Rooks cage. 

Rook screams at him to stop. Screams that Jacob's a dead man. Jacob just laughs and pulls out his music box. 

He let's Rook go. He doesnt tell Pratt why.

The third time he captures Rook it's because Joseph asks him to. 

After Joseph leaves, Jacob uses the music box again. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. Only you.

Staci helps them escape.

Jacob is understandably angry.

He leaves Staci tied up in his bunker. He leaves him to starve. 

Staci begs him not to go.

\- - -

He sees his mom, he sees Hudson and the sheriff. He sees Rook and Joseph. He sees Jacob. It's always Jacob in the end.

Then suddenly its Rook but different. They rush to his side calling his name in worry and fear and relief and not in disgust and hatred.

Its Rook, and it's real, and it's over. 

They destroy Jacob's Gate together. 

\- - - 

Jacob lies there on the rock motionless. Hes dead, really dead. Dead dead. 

Its so hard to believe.

And a part of Staci feels empty now.

He takes Jacob's dog tags and goes to meet up with Rook.

Theres only one Seed left. 


End file.
